Events in various parts of the world have made it apparent that adaptive, agile and innovative decision making is important in reacting to and dealing with various types of threats. Such threats can arise both in military and civilian environments.
The use of various types of simulators has been recognized as an important adjunct in the development and training of individuals, for example, in training individuals to fly civilian or military aircraft, rehearsing civilian or military missions and in the general training of individuals to carry out various types of tasks. A variety of such simulators is known.
Known simulators have been developed in the past with the intent of providing a realistic simulation of a particular activity. For example, learning to fly an aircraft, operating a tracked vehicle such as a tank or the like requires a certain combination of skills which known simulators can develop.
There is, however, a continuing need for systems and methods which provide a new and adaptive approach to training for various types of missions. For example, the skills needed to be successful in peacekeeping missions are different from those needed for civilian policing in a developed country, or in conducting anti-insurgency operations. It is would be desirable to be able to develop leaders with skills which are effective in countering an adaptive adversary. Further, there is an ongoing need to be able to readily switch behavior between addressing adverse as well as “friendly” encounters in a very short time span.
There is thus a continuing need for systems and methods that can provide immersive, highly interactive and adaptive training environments, relevant to a predetermined mission or tasks, to facilitate the development of agile, adaptive and innovative leaders. Preferably such systems and methods will assist developing leaders in thinking and acting in response to adaptive threats as well as culturally challenging peace keeping environments.